Making Electricity
by Solstice Layne
Summary: Raiden's daughter, Rhea, doesn't know a thing about her family's origins or why her father is the way he is. She departs from a normal life to discover powers of her own and be trained by a hellion. What will happen when he becomes more than her trainer?
1. Chapter 1

Rhea sat silently at the kitchen table, eyes closed tight and jaw clenched, waiting for her father, Raiden, to conclude his lecture so that she could start her day. She couldn't stand to look at him when he went off like this because his eyes would cloud over into a bright white color and shoot sparks like a malfunctioning electrical socket. He was the God of thunder. He was sent to Earth Realm to protect and watch over it after his wife and Rhea's mother, Thora, was murdered by the omnificent Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld and Edenia. Rhea was only an infant when this took place, so she has no recollection of it, and Raiden never told her the complete story of her history. Since the incident, Earth Realm has been eerily calm, almost unsafe in its serenity.

"Listen, my dear. I understand that you're 19 years old now and that we have had no problems in Earth Realm thus far, but your life style is not what I had intended, and I cannot have my hands tied with saving you from villains if I am going to be effective in my assignment from the Elder Gods." He put his hand on his forehead and sat down across from her.

"Really, Dad? What was your intention? Did you think I would have weird 'thunder' powers like you? Was I supposed to be all electrical and save the world? I was only protecting myself from those creepy guys in that alley last night. Why do you call them villains? They're people! And _who_ are these 'Elder Gods'?"

Rhea had gotten into a fight the night before. She and Raiden lived in a house in the outskirts of Shao Lin, a small village by New York City in the United States. Rhea was in town with her two best friends, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They decided to go to a boxing match while she shopped for the new platform shoes that she had been wanting for months. She told them she would meet up with them in an hour and headed for the designer shoe store on the corner. The quickest way to get there was through an alley between the local Italian restaurant and the theatre, but no one ever walked through the alleys in Shao Lin alone. Rhea wasn't your typical nineteen-year-old girl, however. Ever since she was a young girl, her strength was what many would call, "out of this world." She played rugby in high school and sent a few girls to the hospital throughout the four years. She broke two girls' hips while tackling them and sent another one off the field with four broken ribs. She never understood why this was, though, because she was far from fat, and she wasn't "ripped" like her friends Liu Kang and Kung Lao were. It wasn't until she was about eighteen that she began to embrace it. Now that she did, her confidence was enough to send her through that alley alone.

The walk seemed to be a complete breeze until she got about three quarters of the way through. There were two men leaning against the walls of the buildings. One was African-American and one looked to be Japanese. By the way they were dressed, Rhea assumed that they had just come out of the arena that Kung Lao and Liu Kang went into. The African-American man was dressed in a yellow, the other dressed in red, and both outfits resembled Kung-Fu style, with a robe and a belt on top of black under armor. They didn't seem to be doing any drugs or drinking, they were just standing there. Rhea thought that it would be safe to walk in between them without saying a word, so she put her head down and quickened her pace. Just before she reached them, they removed themselves from the wall and stood side by side, blocking her path.

"Excuse me," she said as she tried to maneuver through them.

The Japanese man put his arm out so that she could not pass. She could see now that they were both significantly taller than her, which was rare since she stood about 5'8. She looked up to see that they each had pony tails and a head band about their foreheads.

"What is an innocent girl like you doing in an alley all by yourself?" the African-American one asked her with a serious tone, but somehow his voice was not threatening.

"I'm going somewhere…to take care of something. If you could get out of my way, that would be—"

"We're not going to let you go anywhere in this city alone, Rhea, or for that matter, we're not going to let you live in this city at all anymore. Now, come with us," said the Japanese one.

"What? That's not my name… You have the wrong person," she said, trying to hide the panic in her voice as she attempted to push through them with her strength.

The two strangers picked her up by both arms and started to walk towards the wall of the theatre. Rhea did not hesitate to bring both of her legs up to kick both men in the chest. They flew in opposite directions, letting go of both of her arms. She fell to the ground and tried to pick herself up quickly so that she could run to the end of the alley, but before she could run, the men were back at her sides. She put her arms up in a fighting stance, ready to participate in her first real fist fight. She had wrestled with her two best friends before and had seen them fight other men, but she had never fought anyone herself.

When the man dressed in yellow threw himself towards her, she grabbed him by the wrist, twisted, pulled, and flipped him over onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. If she could knock the other one down, she would have enough time to run, so she pulled back to punch him. As she brought her fist back, she felt something stop it, something gentle. It couldn't be the African-American man. She quickly turned to find her father, Raiden, there, holding on to her hand.

"No one's going to hurt you now," he said.

"No! Dad! Stop! We have to…" Before she could finish her sentence, she realized that the two men were no longer fighting. The one that she knocked down had gotten up and they were standing side by side again. She brought her arm down to her side. "Let's go."

She started to walk again but soon noticed that her father was neither by her side nor behind her. She turned to find him standing in the same spot. "Dad—"

"Cyrax. Sektor," he said.

"Who?" said Rhea, remaining still, her pounding like a wild beast trying to escape from its cage.

"Raiden," said the man dressed in red.

"It has been years since I've seen either of you or anyone from the tournament for that matter. I presume that you're serving Shao Kahn now in Outworld," Raiden said, placing his fist to his palm and bowing to the two men.

"We are, and he wants your daughter," the man named Cyrax told him.

"For what purpose?"

"That is not to be discussed. Let us take her."

"You will not take her," Raiden had now stepped in front of Rhea and grabbed her by the hand.

"Shao Kahn is your emperor too, Raiden, don't forget. You are not from Earth Realm and you do not belong here. Soon it will be a colony of Outworld anyway," said Sektor as he demandingly stepped towards the girl.

"I have spoken," Raiden said.

Before the others could say a word, Rhea felt a sharp, shocking sensation throughout her entire body. It almost felt as if she had been struck by lightning, but before she could determine the feeling, it was gone, and she was now standing with her father inside the boxing arena.

"I've never teleported with you before," she said, looking up at her father whose eyes were now back to the normal blue grey color rather than white like they had been in the alley.

"Tell them goodbye. Quickly. You will not be meeting back up with them. We're going home."

Rhea knew he was absolutely serious by his tone of voice, and she was still feeling nervous about the men in the alley, so without saying a word, she walked through the crowd to find Liu Kang and Kung Lao. After pushing drunken men out of the way and tripping over several feet, she found the two in the front row by the ring, cheering on a shirtless man with black pants. By the crowd's chant, she assumed his name was Johnny. She squeezed between their bodies and they both turned to her.

"That's Johnny Cage! Hollywood action star!" Kung Lao exclaimed, putting one hand on her shoulder and putting at the man in the ring with the other.

"That's excellent. Listen. I can't meet up with you guys later. I have to go home with my dad now."

"Is everything okay?" Liu asked her, turning his attention completely away from the match.

"I'll tell you later. I really have to go. I love you guys," she shouted above the crowd as she pushed through to get back to her father.

The two men stared at each other for a moment, their focus completely detached from the boxing match now.

"She only says she loves us when something has gone wrong," said Kung Lao with his hint of an accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Even as Rhea sat across the kitchen table from her father the next day, she didn't quite understand what had happened the night before.

"I told you before, Rhea. You cannot be anywhere alone, especially not in a dark alley in Shao Lin. I know you think you're strong, but you do not know what you're up against."

"Those guys were punks, Dad. I had them—"

"Silence. You will not understand, and I hope you don't have to for a while. I realize that you understand some of what I am, but you do not even know yourself yet. All I ask is for you to be careful from now on. Please do as I say."

With that, Raiden stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Rhea there to scowl at him. She was tired of not having answers. She grew up learning to accept what her father was, but in reality, she didn't quite know what he was. She didn't understand why he could teleport and make lightning strike at any given moment, even when it was sunny outside.

She walked to the window to peer across the yard to see if Kung Lao or Liu Kang were outside. They lived side by side in houses that were basically in her back yard. They were the only friends she had besides the ones she had made in private school and on the rugby team. Her father hardly let her go out because he was, "afraid of something happening to her."

She saw nothing but rain outside, so she went back upstairs to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she felt refreshed and ready to put the argument she had with her father behind her and start her day. When she got back to her room, she noticed the sun shining through the opening in her curtains. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to her walk-closet and put on a black cashmere sweater and skinny jeans. After she blew her hair dry, she walked to the mirror to put her make up on. Before starting, she stood, staring at herself for a few minutes, her thoughts racing. She examined her curly, natural pale blonde hair that stretched down to the middle of her back, surrounding her shoulders and falling just below her breasts. She stared into her yellow-golden eyes and wondered who she was and why her father was the way he was. Why didn't he let her go to college? Where did his powers come from, and did she have powers too?

Her intense concentration was broken with a voice from outside. She turned her attention towards the window to hear Kung Lao shouting something in Japanese followed by another muffled chant. Instantly smiling, she went to the window and drew the curtains to find her two best friends wrestling each other in the yard. Before joining them, she quickly threw on eyeliner and mascara. As long as they had known each other, she couldn't let them see her without make up on. After she felt she looked approachable enough, she ran down the stairs and out the back door of her log cabin.

When the two men saw her coming, they quickly let go of each other and got to their feet, bowing to her.

"Can I join?" she said, playfully punching Liu Kang in the chest.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the outfit," Kung Lao said. "It's wet out here."

Liu shot him a look of shock and confusion.

"What? It looks expensive!"

"She always does," Liu said. "So what's going on with you, Rhea? You freaked us out last night."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. My dad just wanted me to come home. You know how he is…"

"Yeah," Kung Lao said as Liu squinted at her. "Hey. Do you guys want to come over tonight and watch some Wu Tang sword style movies with me?"

"Oh! I'm in!" Rhea clapped her hands and did a girly hop. She was fascinated by Chinese and Japanese fighting styles.

"I actually have something I have to do," Liu said. "Besides, I already know all there is to know!" He laughed and started to jog towards his home. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Liu," Rhea waved, disappointed. "Well. I'm excited," she said, turning towards Kung. "I'll be over around eight then?"

"Okay," he said, smiling at her and pulling her into a hug.

She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the cabin.

That evening at dinner, Rhea searched desperately for something to talk about with her father. She tried bringing up the weather, sports, and even clothing, but he just sat and intently stared at her. He didn't eat, which was another thing Rhea didn't understand about him. He didn't sleep either. He wasn't human, he was a god. She couldn't understand how she came from him.

Finally, after minutes of silence, she said, "Dad, tell me about my family history. How did I come from you? What was my mother like? Did she have powers like you?"

"Rhea, this isn't the time to talk about this. You will be informed when the time is right. Right now, we need to go forward living our lives normally for as long as we can."

No one knew about Raiden's abilities except Rhea, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang. He worked as a welder in the city and all of his coworkers thought he was just a normal guy from out of town. Ever since he and Rhea were sent back to Earth Realm, he was forced to take care of her and give her a normal childhood. He had no idea, besides rare visions, of when things would turn around, so he wasn't going to tell her about Outworld and the other realms until he absolutely had to.

Rhea finished her pasta and stood up to clean off her plate.

"Okay," is all she said as she rinsed her dishes. She went to go up to her room, but before she reached the stairs, she turned back to him.

"I'm going over to Kung Lao's in about an hour to watch movies. Don't wait up for me. Oh wait… that's right. You don't sleep."

She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom to fix her hair and make-up before going over to her best friend's house. She pinned her hair out of her face, but didn't like it, so she let it down again. Then, she tied it all to one side but didn't like that either. She went through three more styles before just letting it down again. After debating on what color eye shadow to wear, she looked at herself and wondered why she was going through all of this trouble just to see Kung Lao. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked to her closet to change into a red pull over. The walk over there would be cold since it was approaching the end of October.

At eight o'clock she walked through her yard and straight into Kung Lao's place. She didn't need to knock because he lived alone and it was accepted anyway. There was little light in the house, only a few lamps were lit. She crossed through the kitchen and heard the sound of fighting coming from the television in the living room. When she got to the doorway, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. He was stretched out on the couch with his eyes glued to the television.

"You started without me," she said.

He paused the movie and sat up straight. "Well, you're late. If you wouldn't have spent so much time picking out that sweater, you would have been here at eight like you told me," he said sarcastically. "Come here." He nodded his head indicating for her to join him on the couch.

She did as he said and crossed to the couch. When she planted herself next to him, she put her arms around his wide shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. He knew that something was bothering her because she hugged him for no reason, and that was rare.

"Are you okay?" he said as he let go of her. "What's with all the hugging and telling Liu and I that you love us lately?"

"I don't want to ruin the movies," she told him, avoiding eye contact, "and it's nothing worth talking about."

He moved his face in front of hers so that she was forced to look into his dark brown eyes that were now squinting at her in confusion.

"Talk about it. I want to." He leaned back to let her know that he was relaxed and ready to listen. His mind was racing with possibilities as to what she was going to tell him. He feared that it would be something that he wasn't ready to hear.

"Okay.." she paused, stared into his eyes, and let out a great sigh. He stared back with his full attention and made a gesture for her to continue.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen," she told him.

She paused again, but he didn't say anything.

"The other day when I had to leave you guys in town I was stopped in an alley by these guys I didn't know. They tried to take me away with them, but I fought them off with some strength that I didn't even know I had… Then, my dad showed up and he knew them. He called them Cyrax and Sektor. They said some guy named Shao Kahn wanted me? For what? And why does my father have those strange powers?"

When she finished her monologue, Kung Lao didn't say a word, but he didn't break eye contact either.

"Well?" she said, demanding for him to comment.

"I… I can't explain what's happening to you or why your father is the way he is. All I want to know is why you went through an alley alone. You know you're not supposed to—"

"Kung, that's not the point! You see, I just don't want to talk about this." She finally broke eye contact with him and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Rhea, I just do my best to protect you. Liu and I feel like it's our job I guess."

"I don't need it."

He grabbed the hand that had been resting on her knee and pulled gently on it, trying to pull her closer to him. She lifted her head slightly and threw her arms around his neck again.

"I know you don't need it, but if anything happened to you—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rhea lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. At first it seemed like a best friend type of kiss, but as soon as she pulled away, he pulled her back into him and their lips met again. As they kept kissing and his tongue found its way between her lips, she placed one hand on his chest and another on his arm. She had never taken the time to examine his body before, but now that she felt it, she was fascinated and surprised at how perfectly masculine it was. His arms were bigger than what her hand could fit around and his chest was intricately chiseled to its perfect form. He felt her feeling his body, so he lifted his arms above his head and allowed her to remove his shirt. When she did this, she stopped for a moment to stare at what she had never noticed before.

He took advantage of this pause to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to his bedroom. Although she didn't weigh much, she was shocked at how easily he lifted her. She went with it, though, and wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss his face, neck, and shoulders. Before going to the bed, he gently pushed her up against the wall and removed her red sweater.

"I actually really like that sweater," he told her, "but I like this look better," he motioned towards her exposed body.

Next, he laid her gently on the bed and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked, bringing his face closer to hers and pushing her hair back from her golden eyes.

She shook her head slowly. She hadn't. She never had the opportunity to get away from her father and his visions. She knew that he would know what was going on at that moment, but she also knew that he wouldn't do anything to stop it. Kung Lao was like a son to him, and she was her own woman now, or about to be.

Everything happened so fast before she felt him inside of her. It was a pain that she had never felt before. He knew that it would be uncomfortable to her at first, so he held her body close to his and made it as gentle as he could. It hurt, but at the same time, it was beautiful to her. Somehow through all of this, though, Kung Lao was still her best friend.

The next morning, Rhea stumbled down the stairs to find her father sitting at the table waiting for her. She stopped at the bottom and made eye contact with him. His eyes were white again.

_ He knows. Here comes a lecture_, she thought.

"Please sit," he told her as he pulled out the chair next to him. She obeyed.

"You have an hour to get everything you need. I have been ordered to take you somewhere. You will be gone for quite some time."

She stared blankly at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The time I told you about yesterday… has come. It is time for you to be trained."

"Trained? What?"

"You will learn everything you need to know when you get there. You will be able to figure it out for yourself, but you will be guided. I'm not sure who will be your trainer, but I am in no power to keep you back. I will tell you this… Earth Realm is no longer safe. You have been chosen to represent it in a tournament."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know if he was serious, but her father was not the joking type. She felt a lump form in her throat. She swallowed hard.

"Go. Quickly," he told her. "We don't have much time."

"What about Liu Kang and Kung Lao? What will I tell them?" Visions of the night before flashed through her mind. She didn't want him to think she was leaving because of what had happened.

"You have no time to say goodbye to them though it is not necessary. Now _go_."

She had no idea what he meant by this, but the urgency in her father's voice was enough to send her packing—literally.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhea immediately went up to her room to gather her things. She pulled a suitcase out from under her bed and threw all of her favorite clothes in it. When she opened her second dresser drawer she remembered that her father said she was going to be in training, so she threw a few athletic outfits in the suitcase as well. Although it wasn't necessary, she put her make up in the case. When she approached the mirror, she noticed a tear streaming down her face. With her adrenaline running so fiercely, she didn't notice that she had been crying. When she saw the one tear, more started pouring out. She instantly thought of what had happened the night before and walked to the window. She pushed the curtain back with her hand and peered across her backyard to Kung Lao's place. It didn't look like he was home, so she wouldn't get to say goodbye anyway. Images of the night before were occupying her brain so much that she couldn't think of anything else. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The sensation sent a shock through her body and she immediately sent a fist back only to be caught by her father's hand.

"Oh… wow. I'm sorry, Dad. You really scared me." She immediately began wiping her tears and putting together her suitcase.

"We must go."

She sighed and closed her suitcase. "Okay. Let's go."

Raiden grabbed his daughter by the hand and she felt the shock that she had felt two nights before surge through her body. She took a sharp breath in and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again she was in a place that she had never seen before. To her, it almost looked like a stereotypical heaven, except the sky was not blue, it was a pinkish orange color, and it was all around them. She and her father were standing on a stone white floor that seemed to go on endlessly because there were no walls, only pillars here and there that seemed to be as tall as the Empire State Building.

She looked around to see no one except her father.

"Dad, where—"

He put his hand up indicating for her to be quiet and tilted his head up as if he was listening to something.

"Shang Tsung," he said. "Show yourself."

About twenty feet away, a green light appeared. It floated for a few seconds and slowly started to form into a figure. Out of the glow, an elderly, oriental man with long black hair appeared. He was wearing a robe with red dragons on it. He slowly walked towards Rhea and her father. The eye contact he held with her made her uncomfortable. When he finally reached them, he came so close to her that she had to take a step back. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before he finally put his palm to his fist and bowed to her just as Liu Kang and Kung Lao always did. Finally, he turned to face Raiden.

"Raiden," he said.

Raiden bowed. "Rhea, this is Shang Tsung, sorcerer and head of the Mortal Kombat tournament."

"The what?" she asked. The strange man in the dragon robe turned to her. He raised one eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Rhea, my dear, you have been chosen to take part in the Mortal Kombat tournament. You are our newest and youngest member, so you will have to receive training before the tournament begins. Please say goodbye to your father and come with me." He held his arm out for her to take it.

Rhea did not move. She desperately looked at her father. She had a bad feeling about this "tournament" and wanted nothing more than to go back and be with her friends. Her father nodded once.

"You must go," he told her.

Shang Tsung stood in place with his arm out, waiting for her to take it. The mischievous smile had not yet left his face, and something came over Rhea that made her want to smack it off of him. She knew this was the man who had ruined her life. Closing her eyes tightly, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Bye, Dad," she said, but before she heard a reply, a stinging sensation filled her body. She opened her eyes to see a flash of green all around her and suddenly ended up in a pit of sand, surrounded by several people, including Shang Tsung. She stood up to find that they were in an arena, one that she thought looked like something gladiators would fight in. Directly in front of her was a giant throne. Sitting on it was the biggest man she had ever seen. He had a mask on that looked like a skull. It covered only the top half of his face, but behind it were two glowing red eyes. Just looking at him made her shiver.

On the left side of his throne stood a young man who was wearing what looked like jogging pants and no shirt. He was intimidatingly tall and had an incredibly masculine build. He was staring at Rhea and swinging a flail, a chain that held a giant spiked ball at the end of it. His expression didn't look as threatening as Shang Tsung's or the guy's on the throne, but his build was frightening in itself.

Beside that man stood another man who was so pale white, he looked like he was covered in stage make up, and his eyes were frighteningly pitch black. Warrior style tattoos covered a good portion of his body and he wore a shoulder strap with spikes on it. He almost looked as if he belonged in a horror movie.

On the right side of the throne stood two women: one dressed in blue and the other dressed in green. They were both dressed very scantily, with their perfectly large, round breasts practically revealing themselves. However, they were incredibly beautiful, with glowing eyes that matched their outfits and perfect bodies. Looking at them made Rhea forget where she was for a moment and envy them.

"Rhea, meet the great emperor, Shao Kahn," Shang Tsung said with pride. "Your greatness, this is Rhea. She is Lord Raiden's daughter."

"I know who she is, you fool," the emperor snapped. "Do not forget I was the one who asked you to bring her here. It looks like she knows nothing. She will have to learn the ways before the tournament begins. She will start her training immediately."

Shang Tsung kneeled in front of the emperor and put his head down.

"Who have you chosen to be her trainer?" he asked.

"Take her to the Netherrealm! She will be trained by Scorpion!"

Rhea's eyes widened at this statement. The Netherrealm just sounded like a scary place, and the thought of being "trained" by a man named Scorpion didn't sound pleasant either. Shang Tsung nodded and stood to take her by the arm.

Without another word, he transported her to a place that looked like Hell, the exact opposite of what she had experienced before. There was lava all around them aside from the path that they were standing on. Shang Tsung looked around for a moment without saying anything. Still, that mischievous smile that Rhea hated was planted on his face once again. It made her feel as if she was about to be tortured.

Suddenly, on the other side of Shang Tsung, a great fire rose up from the blacktop. Rhea jumped back to avoid it, but Shang Tsung laughed and stood in place. From the fire, a man dressed in yellow and black emerged. He had a yellow mask covering his mouth and black cloth covering his hair (if he had any). He was carrying two swords on his back, and as he approached them, Rhea noticed that he had the most mesmerizing eyes. They were a glowing white with a hint of a deep brown eye color coming through, and they were complimented by thick, long eyelashes. However, he did not look approachable. He was steaming, almost flaming. It looked as if touching him would be like touching the sun. Using context clues, she guessed that this man was Scorpion.

"Scorpion," Shang Tsung addressed him. She was right. "You have been chosen to be the trainer of Lord Raiden's daughter, Rhea," he motioned to her.

Scorpion nodded and walked right past them towards a cave.

"I can take it from here, Shang Tsung. She will help me on my mission towards revenge." He had a deep, dark, almost demonic voice.

"Go with him. Now." Shang Tsung said and teleported out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhea didn't feel right following this man, but she also didn't want to be left alone in this place that looked like Hell. She hurried to meet up with him and follow him into the cave. It was glowing as orange red as the lava as it was illuminated by lanterns on the walls. Scorpion got to the middle of the cave, a good distance from the entrance and turned to her.

"Okay. Show me what you know," he said.

Rhea didn't say a word and didn't move either. She stared at him confusedly.

"Well?" he snapped. She jumped a little.

"Um… I know nothing. I know nothing of this tournament. I don't have any powers. I don't know who I am or where my ancestry comes from," she admitted.

"And they put you with me…" he said, sounding almost disappointed.

She was now getting frustrated. "Well, if you want me to, I can just find a way through this on my own. It's not like I want to be around you either—" she immediately silenced herself realizing that her attitude was too much sometimes, especially in front of these people that didn't seem like people at all.

Scorpion seemed offended by this as he rolled his eyes and took a few steps away from her. She didn't move a muscle. When there was about ten feet in between them, he turned around and positioned himself in what looked like a fighting stance. Rhea tensed up as fear took over her entire body. He was about to fight her and she had no idea what she was doing.

He stared at her for a few seconds behind his glowing eyes. Her attention immediately turned to his hand that was up, his palm facing her. A slit formed in it, and a sharp, pointed, metal spear came through it. Three sharp prongs emerged from the sides of the spear, and suddenly, the man let out a booming, "GET OVER HERE!" and the spear shot from his hand towards Rhea at great speed. Just centimeters before it reached her, she threw herself on the ground, catching the weight of her body on her wrists. She looked behind her to see the spear coming back at her now, and she ducked.

When it got back to Scorpion, Rhea got so frustrated that she let out a huge cry of anger that echoed throughout the cave. Scorpion's eyes widened as a great bolt of lightning came crashing down, shocking him with incredible voltage, making him fall to his knees. He put his hands on the ground and his head down and began to pant heavily. Rhea's jaw dropped and she was once again frozen in place.

When Scorpion finally steadied his breathing, he said, "I thought you didn't know anything!" His voice was demanding and angrier than usual.

"What? I don't! That wasn't me!" She ran to his aid.

"There's no one else here!" He pulled his arm away from her and got to his feet on his own.


End file.
